familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1792)
__TOC__ Personal Facts *Sex : Male *Born: c Germany *Died: c Rowan County, North Carolina Family Parents *Father: Unknown *Mother: Unknown Siblings *Possibly a Johannes Ribelin who arrived on the same ship. Spouse *Name:Anna Children *Peter Ribelin (c1760-?) *William Ribelin (c1761-?) *Catherine Ribelin (1762-1818) *Martin C Ribelin (c1764-1831) *Elizabeth Ribelin (1770-1840) *Anna Ribelin (c1772-?) *Sarah Ribelin (c1774-?) *Susannah Ribelin (c1776-?) *Rachel Ribelin (1778-1853) *Jacob Ribelin (1780-1847) Sources & Notes Public Records * Will Book C, Page 7, Rowan County, NC Records, Proved 1793 In the Nme of God, Amen. I Martin Ribley, of the County, of Rowan and State of North Carolina, being in perfect health and of sound mind, memory and understanding, but concidering the uncertainty of this transitory life, do make, publish and declare this my last will and testament, in manner and form following, to wit: First of all, I give and bequeath to my dearly beloved wife Anna such part of the plantation whereon I now live, together with the dwelling house and all such other outhouses as she may think needful or necessary to raise grain, hay or other provision and for her accomodation. I further give and bequeath to her during the time she shall remain my widow, or during her natural life, if she should live single and unmarried, my waggon, farming utensils, the stock of horses, cattle, hogs, and sheep, together with all my personal estate of every kind except such as is hereafter particularly disposed of in legacy to my children. And my will and meaning is that she shall be at liberty at any time should she think the stock too numerous or burdensome for her to keep and support, to deliver the whole or any part thereof to my Executors hereafter named, to be by them sold and the money therefrom arising to be equally divided amongst my children share and share alike. And I do further declare that it is my will and meaning that during the time she keeps the stock and personal estate she shall have full power to keep the family together if they so choose during their single and unmarried state and use and appropriate such, or so much, of the stock or other personal estate (so as to make no waste) for her and thei maintanence as she in her discretion may think proper, and at her marriage of decease whichever shall first happen, I do hereby will and direct that my Executors dispose of the whole of my personal estate of every kind that is not particularly bequeathed hereafter to my children, to be disposed of either at public or private sale, giving the usual credit, and the money when received, to divide equally amongst my children, share and share alike. I give, devise and bequeath to my son Martin Ribley the plantation whereon I now live to contain 200 acres to be laid off on that side of the tract adjoining Peter Fite, and to include the land that is now cleared on said tract, subject nevertheless to the dower of my wife during her widowhood or natural life as herein before mentioned. I likewise give and bequeath to him my bible. I give, devise and bequeath to my son Jacob Ribley 100 acres of land to be divided of the upper part of the tract by striaght line adjoining Conrad Brem and Abender's land. I likewise devise and bequeath to each and every of my daughters Anna, Elizabeth, Sarah, Suanna and Rachel who are now single and unmarried, one bed, two cows, one large pewter dish, one half-gallon pewter basin and five pewter plates, half dozen pewter spoons and one two-gallon iron pot. Now my will and meaning is that each of daughters named go get and receive the above mentioned articles from and out of my personal esate as soon as she come to lawful age or that she get married, whichever shall first happen, and my Executors will take notice that if they or any of them should receive such articles as are mentioned above to be delivered to them or an equivalent thereto in value in my lifetime, that then and in that case it is my will and meaning that she do not receive them after my decease. I do and likewise will and bequeath to each of my children a Bible printed in the Dutch language except such as may have received one of that kind from me during my life. And I hereby nominate and appoint Peter Brown and Adam Kern, both of Rowan County, Executors of this my last will and testament, hereby revoking all former will or wills heretobefore by me made. In witness whereof, I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 19th day of May in the year of our Lord 1791. Signed, sealed, published and declared by the above named Martin Ribley as and for his last will and testament in the presence of the said testator and in the presence of each other. Other Records Notes *Was at a court in Philadelphi, Pennsylvania on 20 October 1752, after having just arrived aboard the Duke of Wirtemberg. Contributors --Will 03:10, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from Germany to North Carolina